


Crave

by Spencebox



Series: The March 'Verse [2]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: 3/4 plot 1/4 sex, Alpha Michael Langdon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Knotting, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nipple Licking, Omega Original Character, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Michael Langdon, Sex, Smut, Smutty, Top Michael Langdon, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:17:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21087977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spencebox/pseuds/Spencebox
Summary: You would think that a shelter with enough supplies to last well over 18 months would have stocked on mounds upon mounds of suppressants. It would be only logical to assume that whoever was in charge of the Outposts would know that there would be at least one Omega of the bunch.But then again, Julie March never was one of the lucky ones.





	Crave

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy! next chapter of Salvation should be up this weekend!

You would think that a shelter with enough supplies to last well over 18 months would have stocked up on mounds upon mounds of suppressants. It would be only logical to assume that whomever was in charge of the Outposts would know that there would be _at least one_ Omega in the few groups of survivors.

But it seemed the Cooperative was full of a bunch of Alpha knot heads that didn’t think suppressants were of value; but there must have been one Omega in the meeting room—or it could have just been a mistake, seeing as there were exactly 18 months of supply.

Which is exactly how Julie March found herself here, sitting in an ugly purple dress with her garter belt like undergarments positively _drenched_ in slick. The blossoming heat under her skin was becoming uncomfortable, and this was all to new for her.

This would be her _first_ heat since 9th grade; Billy Carlisle had cornered her in the girl’s bathroom and begged to smell her panties before the coach had come and thrown him out.

She could barely remember what it was like to have a heat, only the flashes of warmth and pain wrung through her mind, but they weren’t precise. It was like relearning a language that had become foreign, except she’d give anything to not have to relearn this.

Her thighs squeezed together as she tried to force the slick back inside but it was useless; she was probably stinking up the Outpost. And it was 6:26 PM, which meant a drink in the parlor room was fast approaching. But last night there had been a perimeter breach, so she expected someone new would be joining them. Hopefully it was a Beta, not wanting to have another unruly Alpha, or an Omega in a similar situation as her.

A knock at the door had her standing, an “I’m coming.” being softly thrown at the doorway. She smoothed down the wrinkles in her dress; even is she smelt like a whorehouse, she would look damn good.

The Grey at the door smiled at her first, eyes widening at her smell before shooting to the floor, noticeable bulge forming in his pants. But she smiled and ignored it, quickly following behind his fast pace steps. Her wet thighs rubbed against each other with each step, even feeling it slide down her leg.

It was mortifying, walking into the parlor and having all eyes on her. Almost all were Beta’s and weren’t affected by her stench, but they could sure as hell smell it.

“_Oh-kay_, I don’t wanna be rude-“

“I don’t think that’s in your nature.” Andre interjected with an eye roll and Coco fake laughed before turning back to Julie.

“Oh grow a heart Coco, poor thing must be in so much pain.” Julie nodded at Gallant’s claim, smiling at his effort to be kind to her.

“You do know that you smell like a brothel right? Those fumes could deflate my hair.” Evie chuckled at the insult before sipping her mineral water, the rest of the group going back to their own business.

At least until Ms. Venable’s cane echoed through the room, everyone effectively shutting up when she entered. She stood at the head of the room, not even acknowledging the stink of Omega that permeated the room, which made Julie furrow her sweaty brow.

Everyone knew Venable was an Alpha through and through, yet she seemed unaffected by the heat that was so close to her. It was very strange, but Julie threw that thought to the back of her mind as a pair of precise yet ominous footsteps lingered in the air, and with it a scent that made her pussy even wetter.

This must have been the person who had set of the bright red alarms the previous night; she hoped it wasn’t someone who’d been affected by the radiation or anything.

A bead of sweat skimmed down the side of her skull as the footsteps grew closer, precise in step and sound. She watched Venable with a hazy gaze, wishing she were back in her room with her dress back in the closet and something filling her up.

The footsteps stopped and she felt a new pair of eyes watching her, burning holes into her side with a look so intense her heart dropped to her stomach. She was frozen, unable to turn and look.

It was nearly impossible to breath a breathe of fresh air as those footsteps came behind the couch, a soft hand sliding along the back of her neck, then gone again. Her knee shook with a pressure of want in her core that was unfulfilled, and she wanted to explode.

Julie was able to turn her head enough to gaze at Venable and the tall man who made her want to fall to her knees and present her dripping wet pussy, allowing him to either drink his fill or stuff her full of his cock.

He stood where Venable had before, watching them all, “My name is Langdon and I represent the Cooperative.” He took a deep inhale and cleared his throat. “I wont sugarcoat the situation. Humanity is on the brink of failure.”

Julie watched Langdon and he reused to meet her eye, “My arrival here was crucial to the survival of civilized life on Earth. The other three compounds—an all Alpha compound in Syracuse, New York, an all Beta in Beckley, West Virginia, and-“

This time he met Julie’s eyes, “All Omegas in San Angelo, Texas have all been overrun and destroyed.” He looked away as Timothy asked, “And the people inside?”

Langdon gave him a stony look, “Amongst other things, massacred. And I’m shocked to see that the only compound housing all three forms of life hasn’t torn each other to shreds. But I will say that the same fate will befall almost all of you.”

Mallory piped up in a meek voice, “Almost?” to which Langdon let out a small laugh. “In the knowledge that this very moment might occur, we built a failsafe—the Sanctuary.”

Coco couldn’t have looked more confused when she said aloud, “The Sanctuary?”

To which Langdon responded, “The Sanctuary is unique. It has certain security measures that will prevent overrun. And amongst other things, a way from three forms of life to happily coexist, Alpha, Beta, Omega, all as one.” His hands met before him, fingertips touching in perfect sync.

But Ms. Mead cut in “What measures? Why weren’t we given these?” And Langdon’s perfect hands split and one hand lifted to his right, displaying those lovely rings. “That’s classified.”

“All that matters is that the Sanctuary will… survive, so the people populating it will survive so humanity will survive.”

Andre asked what they were all thinking, “Who are the people populating it?” but Langdon merely said, “Also classified.”

Langdon’s eyes drifted to the Omega in the room and he smiled, “However, I have been sent to determine if any of you are worthy and fit to join us. The Cooperative has developed a particular and rigorous questioning technique called ‘Cooperating’.

Julie was drifting in and out as he explained how he would decide who went with him, and who stayed. Emily placed her hand on the drowsy Omega’s knee, immediately retracting when Langdon shot her a dark look.

“What is this the, _Hunger Games? _I paid my way in here and that is the only cooperating I plan on doing. And if you think I’m stupid enough to believe that you’re gonna take a single Beta with you and leave the horny Omega then you must think I’m dumb as a bag of rocks.”

Langdon smirked at the outburst, “As if you’re knowledge could be compared to that of mother’s earths gifts. I daresay a bag of rocks has a higher chance of joining the Sanctuary than you.” Gallant held her back from leaping at Langdon and tearing his pretty locks out.

He pulled out a vial from his pocket a displayed it, like a teacher among students, “But fret not, if you feel as though you are too good or just not good enough, then when feral cannibals come knocking, just down one of these. A minute later you will fall asleep and never wake up.”

He took one step closer, breathing so deeply his lungs hurt, “I look forward to meeting each and ever one of you.”

He sauntered out of the room, brushing his hand across the Omega’s back, rubbing her sweat between his fingers, waiting until he was out of sight to taste it on his tongue. She tasted like heaven, the unattainable for a sinner such as himself, but oh—he would have her.

_Tonight._

“Emily, help her to her room. Make sure she stays there.” Emily nodded at Venable’s command and cringed when she helped Julie up, the heat her body was giving off was that akin to a burner on high.

It was a treacherous few minutes, Julie trying her best to coordinate herself with Emily’s help, eventually shooing the girl away when needing to take off her dress. Julie worked like a madwoman when the door clicked shut, slippery fingers reaching back to unzip her dress, toeing off the pointed shoes and unclipping the garter belt, leaving just a bra and underwear.

There were no locks on the door, so nudity was off the table for now. Her body flung itself on the bed, relishing in the feel of the cool sheets against her warm skin. It like ice against fire, and her raging core was a furnace that was desperate to be snuffed out.

Two knocks at the door had her stopping; eagerly pulling the covers over herself, weakly telling whomever it was to come in.

It as Venable wearing a smirk on her face with a bottle of pills in her hand- she knew _exactly _what those were. Her legs tangled in the sheets as she tried to rise, wanting to kiss Venable for bringing her suppressants. “Are those for me? Please Ms. Venable, I thought we’d run out.”

Her attempt came to a halt when Venable chuckled and pocketed the pills, “Oh we have run out—for you at least.” Julie was confused and Venable walked a little closer with a smirk, “The Cooperative supplied us with 36 months of suppressants, and you’ve gone and wasted half. But then again, no one ever told you that cutting them in half with a little bit of this and that made them more effective and gave you twice as much.”

“You-you-“

_Oh my god. _

_Venable’s an omega. _

“You’re an omega-“ the words became a screech as the older omega’s hand slapped her so hard she flew off the bed and collapsed on the ground, a trickle of blood leaving her nose and staining her teeth. Venable looked down on her with a cruel sneer.

“Look at you. Pathetic. Weak. _Omega._” She pressed the base of the cane against Julie’s throat, “If you tell a soul, I’ll drag your body, kicking and screaming, outside and let the cannibals have you. Understood?”

Julie felt tears creep into her eyes but nodded as Venable moved the cane away, “But I have a feeling you won’t survive the night. With an Alpha like Langdon here, your weak body will crave for him in a way so desperate that the heat will consume you.”

She walked to the door, “I look forward to taking your cold dead corpse outside.” The door shut with a slam.

It took Julie more than ten minutes to stand on shaky legs, wetness sliding down her thighs like a waterfall. As much as she wanted to think it wasn’t true, it was fact that Omega’s died from Heat Stroke all the time, and unless Langdon somehow wanted her… this was her last night in Outpost 3.

It was a miracle that she made it on her bed, that her jerky breathing and stuttered movements allowed her to do nothing but curl up n a ball and cry. It would hurt to feel the heart beat so fast it felt as though the chest would erupt.

She wanted so bad to be filled, to be held, to be kissed by sweet lips that only craved hers for now and always. But humanity as they knew it was gone; for all she knew, there were no more Alpha’s out there.

There was only Langdon.

It was hard to know when she fell asleep, but her eyes fluttered at the feeling of hands lifting her from the cold bed. They were gentle and soft, moving her like gentle doll, placing her against a chest that was warm, almost as warm as her own body, but the sweet scent that surrounded her made it all the better than any cold bed.

“Wha-“ Her words drifted off into a murmur when a soft kiss graced her forehead, lulling her back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The first thing she noticed when she woke up was that, well, she wasn’t dead—in fact, she’d survived the night. There was never any way to tell how many how many hours had passed; yes there were clocks but with no sunlight from outside or moon shine from night, the body had no way of knowing if days had passed or not.

Julie stretched, wiggling her toes and lifting her arms above her head, small noises echoing through the room. The covers fell down, bare breasts becoming an eyesore to the empty room. When had she taken her bra off?

“I wasn’t expecting such a show but I can’t say I’m complaining.” A terror filled screech left her mouth when Langdon’s voice echoed to her left, turning with fear to watch the man who sat at his desk, laptop open with light shining on his face.

But those deep cerulean eyes weren’t focused on the screen, but instead were watching her supple breasts, smiling when her hands scrambled to cover them.

Her mind and body were at ends; Her mind telling her to flee away from the Alpha that had, upon further inspection, taken her from he room and brought her to his own abode—as well as undressed her. Her body on the other hand, wanted him to force her to _present _for him, have him take from her all she had.

Langdon shut the laptop and leaned back in his swirly chair, “I haven’t smelt an Omega like you before. Even before the Armageddon, none of them held a candle.”

He stood and took graceful steps closer to her form on the bed;

“I’d assumed at first that you and that Stevens witch were using your body to ensnare me in a trap. But I would be able to smell out that stupid voodoo nonsense. No… “ He paused to inhale, “You’re just at it seems; a pure little thing, desperate to be split open on the nearest knot.”

She completely ignored the part about voodoo magic and Dinah Stevens, promising herself she’d bring it up later, and instead asked, “Is that why you brought me here?”

He was closer now and his scent was making him soak his sheets, “Well, that depends.” And she inquired, “On?”

Langdon towered over her, watching her begin to squirm, “On whether or not you want this, and if you do, if you can be a good girl for me.” His ringed hand reached forward and ran along the pudge of her cheek, “I’ve waited a long time for you Julie March, and I intend to have you.”

It happened so fast; one moment he was caressing her cheek and the next he was looming over her, knees on either side as his hair fell around them like a curtain, hiding them from the world. His scent was making her dizzy but she wanted more.

“I don’t even know you Langdon.” He leaned down like a pup and nosed her cheek, “_You will.” _His nose found the curve of her brow and sniffed against her forehead and murmured “And please, call me Michael.”

He kissed her with an urgency that had her seeing stars, clammy fingers grasping his black silky clothes to pull him closer, wanting to feel him in every pore of her body. Those jeweled hands roughly gripped her bare skin, harshly sliding down to her nipples and giving a strong tug.

Julie let out a sweet cry that had him smirking and mouthing at the crease of her neck, “You’re perfect sweetheart.” Those fingers tugged even harder, wanting her to scream for him. He wanted the whole Outpost to know that this Omega, that Julie was his.

When her beautiful brown eyes filled with water did he show mercy on the dusty nipples, moving down and taking one into the warm cavern of his mouth, sucking with strength that had her arching her back. His hands wound under her back and lifted her up, wanting to feel her even closer but he needed to get rid of his clothes first.

They were gone with a snap of his fingers and her eyes widened in shock; what kind of wizard was this guy. And as if he could read her thought he released her tit with a ‘pop’ and smirked, “At a time like this I was hoping to turn your brain to mush but instead you call me a wizard. How very _Julie _of you.”

Michael finally pulled her forward and met her lips in the middle, tasting the sweet Omega that would finally be his. Her mouth was a heaven he would never see and he wanted to have it always. She gave him control, wanting him to have all the control.

He smirked into the kiss when she started to buck her hips into him; wanting his cock to stuff her so full she felt it for days. But he was a cruel Alpha; “I’m not going to fuck you Julie, not until I’ve had a taste.”

A shocked squeak echoed when he at up and tore the covers off the bed, leaving her bare to his eyes, his cock growing harder by the second. Her shy nature caused her to try and cover up her fuzzy skinned pussy, but a deep growl from Michael stopped her. Those rings were cold as they drifted across the peach fuzz of her thick thighs, thumb running over her slit and making her moan.

After effectively coating his fingers in her fresh slick, he brought them up to his mouth, moaning at the slightly sweet taste. “Oh my Jewel, you are divine.” He slithered like a snake down her body, lips resting at her pussy.

It was one long swipe of his entire tongue that had her screeching like a cat, his strong hands gripping her thighs and holding her down as so he could feast with ease. It was akin to the fountain of youth, or that of a drink of the Gods; she tasted of perfection.

Julie’s nails tore into the sheets, internal muscles trying to grip onto him but failed again and again. He was sucking her dry; those pink lips covered in her juices, some of it spilling down his chin. She was breathing deeply when she looked down her body at him, those blue eyes meeting hers as he moved to nibbled on her clit, loving the moan he received in return.

He was evil- his mouth moved between her throbbing clit and sopping hole, not knowing which one was better. The heat of her skin was burning her alive, and she needed to be fucked. _Now. _

It took a moment for her to lift one of her hands and place into on Michael’s blonde head of locks, smiling when he moved away from her pussy and sat up, bare chest on display as his hands stroke her trembling thighs.

“Is there something wrong, my pet? Something you need?” He shook his head at her needy moans, “Oh no, no my sweet.” One of those sweet hands reached for her warm throat and lightly squeezed, “I want to tell me what you need.”

A look between desperation and pain crossed her face, biting her lip until warm rivulets of blood trailed down her chin, moaning when Michael surged forward to lick it up. “Please Michael, please, please.”

He chuckled, “Please what?” The fingers on her throat tightened just a smidge. “Be specific.”

She let out a high-pitched whine that made him even harder- if being harder was even possible, “F-Fuck me please please knot me _please please Michael_.” He cooed at her desperate plea, kissing away the shy tears that slid down the side of her skull. His poor omega needed his cock so much it was hurting her.

While foreplay was always fun and all, the smell of her heat was causing a desire to knot, to mate, _to breed, _and who was he to deny himself of anything? Especially when he had his Queen spread before him; he would have all of her.

It was a mere matter of positioning himself over her- he wanted to look into her eyes as he fucked and mated her, maybe even pupped her- and lining himself up with her slippery entrance. He rubbed his cockhead through her folds, “My needy little Jewel.” It was a deep thrust that had him fully inside her, wincing at the pain she showed in her yelp; he may have liked to cause pain to some people, but never his Julie.

He shushed her and kissed her wet cheeks, trying not to start his thrusts before she was comfortable and fully stretched from his cock. Their deep breaths echoed through the room, the only sound amongst the crackling fire. He wished he could kiss away her pain.

Julie felt the burning pain slowly morph into pleasure that wracked her lower half in a way she’d never know. Masturbating wasn’t really her thing, and dating was hard when Alpha’s liked Omega’s who were either forward or wore short skirts, Julie was neither. But here, during the goddam Apocalypse, she’d found a mate in a mysterious man she barely knew with his cock in her virgin hole; how sweet it is.

He smiled at her when she murmured ‘move’ and set a pace that shook the bed against the wall. Michael felt only pleasure in this moment; no pain for memories of Ms. Mead, no hatred for Cordelia Foxx- there was just he and Julie.

It was a short fuck; He felt her squeeze around his cock and let her bite his neck, marking him as her mate. And when he felt his knot swell, he simply turned her head to the side and exposed the expanse of her neck, sinking his teeth in and feeling the bond form.

It was a feeling neither thought they would ever experience, but it was real and true and forever. Michael would hold onto her for the rest of his immortal life and he would summon his father in the pits of the hell that was Outpost 3 and ask for her immortality. He would not take no for an answer.

Julie was in bliss; the heat was subsiding and the knot currently pumping cum in her--which would no doubt end in a pregnancy that she was nowhere near ready for--made all her worries fade. She took a moment to watch Michael, who in turn watched her.

“Have I met you before? Somewhere up there…” Her lazy hand waved to the ceiling, not knowing if she meant above the ground and into the world or in the stars and heaven above. It was something inside her that made her trust him.

Michael carefully leaned forward- watchful of his knot- and brought the fingers to his mouth to kiss. “My jewel, no matter where we are, or where we go, you’ll always be mine.” He took her hand and placed it on his chest. “And I’ll always be yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comment if you enjoyed! And if there's a request anyone has for a one shot, leave it in the comments folks!


End file.
